Strangers in a Strange World
by Miles123
Summary: Clary Fray lived very mundane life with her Mother and older brother in an small apartment in New York city, until her and her brother discover they belong to the exciting and dangerous world of Shadowhunters. Based on if Jonathan and Clary were both raised by Jocelyn(Sibling relationship only) how would they deal with the events of TMI. (Will be Jace/Clary romance)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Cassandra Clare's Mortal instrument series. If I did this is how I would have written it.

The character Christopher/Chris is based on Sebastian/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern (without demon's blood).

And finally this series will be based on the cannon from the movie but there will be some parted based off the books so please beware of possible spoilers.

Clary had always enjoyed going to the Pandemonium Club; she loved how the dry-ice and coloured lights changed the club into a fairy tale land of blues and acid greens, hot pinks and golds. However, her friend Simon hated it, his geeky nature made him feel like a sore thumb in between the sea of goths and emos. "Do you want a drink?" he asked awkwardly. Clary nodded in agreement but she wasn't paying much attention to him because she was too busy dancing to the pounding musical beat. Across the dance floor Clary had spotted a handsomely odd looking boy, his tawny gold hair and light-coloured eyes made him looked like a lion from one of those nature documentaries she had seen. For a second, his eyes met hers and she softly smiled at him secretly hoping he would come over. But instead he paused and looked a little confused causing her to flood with embarrassment. So she pretended to dance in order to turn away quickly.

From the corner of her eye, Clary continue to watch the golden haired boy. She spotted the black haired boy next to him ask something, the golden haired boy just shrugged in response and continued walking. They were heading toward a couple, one black haired girl in a beautiful white laced dress and a punky blue haired boy. The punk kid looked incredibly uncomfortable; he had something odd, like string, around his wrists. Clary instantly stopped dancing and slowly walked toward the group. As she got closer she could see the whip in the girl's hand restraining the punk boy and the golden haired boy's strange glass-like knife. "Here's your drink" Simon said, but Clary could not look away as the golden haired boy swung his knife into the punk kid. She let out a bloodcurdling scream. "What's wrong?" Simon screamed dropping their drinks in order to grab Clary shoulders. The three of them all turned to look at her, their faces were as shocked as Clary felt. The golden haired boy tilted his head and looked at her curiously then he slowly stepped forward.

Adrenaline rushed through Clary's veins causing her to break Simon's hold in order to run out the Club and down the street at top speed. "What's wrong, are you all right … ah god" Simon grasped as he ran up next to her. "Those people in there, they killed that boy" she cried grabbing hold of her arms. "What I didn't see anything" he stated confusedly. "What the hell they were right in front of us" she yelled. She started headed away from the club's entrance toward the main street. "Did you drink something?" He asked "God Simon no", "Maybe it was the club; I've heard sometimes they pump hallucinogenic stuff through the vents to make sure everyone has a good time". "And what we breathed different air, did we?" Clary demanded "I don't know" he muttered meekly. Clary sighed frustratedly, "Alright let's just go home" Simon said calmly, flagging down a taxi.

The next morning

A fat prince with eggplant arms on a horse surrounded by hundreds of doodles of a diamond with a flatting V on their heads. _This picture just isn't working_ Clary thought angrily as she ripped the page from her notepad and threw it across the living room. "Artist block?" Christopher asked leaning across the dark red family sofa to offer her some of her favourite crispy M&Ms. As siblings Clary and Chris looked very alike, they both shared their mother's bright green eyes and graceful artistic hands, the only main difference was their hair colours. Clary had red curly hair, just like their mother's, and Chris had straight platinum white hair.

Instead of just grabbing a handful from the bag, she grabbed the bag and poured a load into her mouth. "That bad uh?" Chris asked as he yanked the bag back from her. "Chris" she asked "have you ever seen something that no one else could see?" "Yeah, all the time when I was younger". Clary looked at him curiously "what happened?" She demanded. "Mrs Watts claimed I just had an active imagination" he said using air quotations "and suggested that Mom should put me on Ritalin". Then muttered _that bitch_ under his breath causing Clary to laugh. "That's why I'm the favourite child" she giggled. In response Chris grabbed one of the throw cushions and tossed it at Clary's head.

It was moments like this that Clary was glad she had a big brother. She had someone to share her secrets with and someone to cheer her up when she was upset. Chris was great at this, Mom was too much of a worrywart to talk about problems with. "Hey do you want a drink, I'm going to get a can?" She asked as she got up from the floor and headed toward the kitchen. "Yeah" Chris muttered, he was in deep concentration over his drawing. On her way back she stopped to look at the picture of her father on the fireplace. A thoughtful and fair looking man in military dress; he'd been a decorated solider serving overseas. Jonathon Clark died a hero but not because of the military; he died saving Christopher from a fire before Clary was born. "Chris, what was Dad like?" she asked as she sat next to him, handing him his can. Their Mom, Jocelyn never talked about him, after his death she returned to her maiden name and tried to put it all behind her. "I don't remember really, he had big rough hands, I think. The only thing I can really remember is the fire" he said quietly. Clary knew this all too well, she knew those memories had haunted his dreams for years. Guiltily, she looked down at her coke can realising that she had been doodling the same weird symbol from earlier all over her can. She slowly walked over to her notepad spotting that she had covered the last four pages with this symbol. She removed them and turn to ask Chris about about it when both Jocelyn and Luke walked through the door carrying each a load of boxes.

That the end of Chapter 1, this is a re-edited version but don't worry, if you read it before, it's the same plot as the original just more understandable. Too many grammar errors in the first one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Cassandra Clare's Mortal instrument series. If I did this is how I would have written it.

The character Christopher/Chris is based on Sebastian/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern (without demon's blood).

And finally this series will be based on the cannon from the movie but there will be some parted based off the books so please beware of possible spoilers.

* * *

"Hey kids" Luke said walking into the apartment carrying in a group of flatten cardboard boxes. "Where do you want them Jocelyn?" he asked as Jocelyn, holding boxes under her left arm, walked in behind him. "Anywhere fine Luke, hey kids" she said as she wandered through the apartment toward the kitchen. Jocelyn had always been a slim and composed woman; with one look you could tell she was the Mother of Clary and Christopher due to them all sharing the same bright green eyes. Her hair was a few shades darker than Clary's and twice the length, she always wore it in a loose bun. Today she was wearing one of her floral long sleeved top with typical mom jeans. "Hey" Chris response causally, "we're out of M&Ms again". Luke laughed, "I wonder why" he commented as he crouched down in the centre of the room and started assembling the boxes. "It's Clary's fault Un- Luke" he responded. Luke had asked them to stop calling him Uncle Luke about a year ago, claiming it made him feel old and in truth he wasn't really their uncle just a close friend of their Mother's. "Sure" he said sarcastically raising up to a standing position with a groan. He was dressed in his usual old jeans, flannel shirt and golden-rimmed spectacles which suited his blue eyes and uneven brown hair.

"Don't strain yourself, old man" Chris said moving over to help him with the boxes. "I can still take you down, little boy" he responded as he started a play fight with Chris. _Boys_ Clary thought rolling her eyes, "hey Mom what the boxes for?" she called into the Kitchen. Jocelyn walked out of the kitchen holding her phone with a mix look of frustration and fear, "we going on vacation" she said plainly "to the farmhouse upstate". Luke crossed his arms over his chest and tightens his jaw in anger; Clary wondered what he was so upset about, he loved the farmhouse. "Why?" Chris asked tilting his head to look at her. "I have to get away" Jocelyn said as the corners of her mouth started to trembled "I need the peace and the quiet in order to paint". "For how long?" Clary angrily demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest. " For the rest of the summer" she replied as she put her painting equipment into one of the boxes. "For the rest of the summer" Clary demanded "I can't do that. I have plans, we were going to go to Coney Island this week and my painting lessons at Tisch-" Jocelyn started shaking her head "I'm sorry about your plans but your friends will understand". Clary could tell from her Mom's tone that she wasn't going to back down. "This is so unfair, right Chris, you can't do this". Clary whimpered "Mom, Clary right, you could have told us before we made plans, can't we just go next week so we don't have to cancel all our plans?" he asked causally. "No!" the sharpness of her voice made both Clary and Chris jump. "Why not, what's happened?" Clary demanded. "I'm leaving" Luke suddenly said setting his mouth in a grim line. As he walked out Jocelyn ran after him and stop him in the hallway then closed the door behind. The only words Clary could make out was "Bane" and "can't keep going there". She turned to Chris and asked "Bane, do you know what that means?" Chris just shrugged and return to drawing in his notebook. "Uhh" Clary sighed putting out her phone "I gotta get out of here, I'm going to meet Simon at Java Jones, do you wanna come?" she asked grabbing her jacket from the sofa. "Nah, I'll stay here and calm Mom, kay" he said; Clary nodded as she pulled the door open, rushing pass her Mom and continue walking even when she kept yelling her.

Java Jones

"I mean, God Simon she's the worst. She never talks to me, never listens, just yells and grounds me and Chris all the time. She's becoming a nightmare" Clary ranted as she started to drink her strawberry Frappuccino. "Calm down, she can't be all that bad, she might just be stress or something" Simon said. "That cool, where's that symbol from" he asked. At first Clary didn't understand what he meant, then she saw that on her napkin she had used the cream on her finger to make the same symbol from her notebook. "I don't know but-", she said pulling out her notebook pages from her pocket, "but I can't stop drawing it, maybe I'm going insane". Simon picked up one of the pages and started to examine it. "Maybe you're like that guy from close encounter" Simon suggested but she wasn't listening, she had just spotted the golden haired boy from the night before, outside the window. "Oh God, this isn't happening" she said as she tried to hide herself using the sofa. "Clary what are you doing, ok now you're creeping me out" Simon asked as the golden haired boy walked into the store forward Clary and Simon. "What are you looking at?" Simon asked worriedly, she shook her head nervously. "Wait here" she said as she followed the boy outside.

"Why can I see you when no one else can?" Clary demanded the second they were in the alley. "I was going to ask the same question" he said looking at she in the same curious way he did last night. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you. You're a murderer a cold-blooded killer" She claimed slowly stepping backward in order to put some distance between them. "As opposed to a peace-loving killer?" he snickered. "I know what I saw" she snapped at him. "You think you know." He snapped back pointing at her with his long fingers. Clary wanted to run so badly, but she saw the same weird symbol on his arm and knew that he was the one with the answers. She pulled out her last page of symbols she had and showed it to him. "Why am I drawing these?" she said angrily. "So I was right. You're not a mundane" he said calmly. "A what?" Her head felt like it was spinning. "A mundane, someone from the human world, when did this start" he asked, Clary finally lost all her remaining calm she had and yelled "No answer why am I drawing this!"

Christopher walked into Java Jones wondering why he was always the one put in the middle of Clary and Mom fights, he felt like ever since Clary turned thirteen his job in life had been to calm down Mom then Clary and repeat. Luckily for him Clary was with Simon, so most of her ranting would be done by now and all that was left to do was to get her to come home. He walked over to Simon sitting on a sofa in the middle of the store looking confused, "hey, you seen my sister" he asked hopefully. "Yeah she went outside, she's been acting really weird" Simon said as he put down his coffee. "Ok thanks, hey you know about the fight right?" Simon nodded "I've been sent to get her, do you mind?" Chris asked already knowing the answer. "It's fine, I know how sisters are, just tell her to ring me later ok" if there was one thing Simon and Chris could agree on, it would be how annoying sisters could be. "Thanks, will do" he said shaking Simon hand then headed out to the back exit of the store to find Clary. He watched as Clary yelling "No answer why am I drawing this!" at some blond haired Goth kid. "Hey Clary who you talking to?" he asked walking toward her. "This guy" gesturing toward him "but you can't see him". "Are you on drugs?" Chris asked as he grabbed Clary's face to check her pupils "God Chris no, you know me I would never" she said seriously, "I don't know what to think Clary, you ditched Simon to yell at some dyed-blonde wannabe Goth weirdo". Clary looked at him wide eyed "wait you can see him" he looked at her confusedly "and for the record, my hair's naturally blond" the boy added.

"Where did you find this guy?" Chris asked, between his wild blonde hair leather jacket, black t-shirt, leather trousers, punky boots and her brown hoodie, plain tee, jeans and sneakers the two of them looked like polar opposites. Before Clary could answer him on her phone began shrieking. "Answer it, it Mom, she's freaked" Clary sighed as she swiped her phone pulling it to her ear. "Hey Mom, don't worry we coming home." Clary heard loud thuds coming through the phone. "No you and your brother can't come home! Do you hear me? Don't come home. You call Luke and tell him Valentine has found me. I love you" she said then the phone went dead. "Mom? Mom!" Clary screamed down the phone. She turned to look at Chris "Something wrong, Mom in trouble" she cried and then bolted down the street.

Running through traffic, bumping into people, Clary and Chris both darted down the street at top speed in order to get home. She knew they weren't supposed to go home but how couldn't they, Mom was in trouble. The apartment had been completely destroyed, furniture overturned, painting ripped to shreds and drawers emptied. Without a word, Clary and Chris separated and began search the apartment. He headed into the kitchen and she went into their Mom room, inside the room was a large Rottweiler sitting patiently. When it spotted her, she could see it's body begin to change, "Run" she screamed.

What was once a big dog, was now a huge octopus-like creature with long sharp tendril's swinging toward her. She tried to run but one of the tendrils grabbed her arm. "Duck" Chris yelled as he swung the living room floor lamp into the body of the creature. He hit it again as Clary darted behind him; all this really did was piss the creature off. It grabbed the lamp, yanking it away from him and throwing it behind them. The two quickly began rushing backward but Clary slipped on the folder carpet forcing her and Chris to floor. Chris tried to shield his sister by push her behind him but he knew they were done for. The creature got ready to lunge. Before it could the golden haired boy stabbed it with his glass blade. It body began jerking and twitching becoming smaller and smaller until it disappeared. He walked over to the two on them on the floor offering a hand, Clary took it and stood up but Chris just sat there, wide eyed and white faced. "What the hell" he said, "you wouldn't believe me if I told" the golden haired boy said to the pair. Clary turned to look at him "try us" she said trying to hide her fear to look brave. "A demon" he whispered, "you're right, I don't believe" she said walking over to force Chris off the floor. "It true and the thing you saw me kill at the club was a demon, they can take the possession of living creature. You can't trust anyone". "Then why should we should I trust you?" Chris asked "we don't even know your name" Clary added. "I did just save your lives." He commented "I'm Jace Wayland Demon Hunter.

That the end of Chapter 2, thank you to everyone who gave feedback, who put a comment and liked or is following the story. Thank you so much, you guys are the best. Again this is a re-edit version with the same plot to hopeful make the story more understandable.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Cassandra Clare's Mortal instrument series. If I did this is how I would have written it.

This series will be based on the cannon from the movie but there will be some parted based off the books so please beware of possible spoilers.

* * *

Clary felt on edge, her heart was pumping wildly and her chest was slowly tightening. But who could blame her, she had just been attack by a monster, her Mom missing and she with a 'demon hunter'. She stood still quietly trying to remember to breathe. "It's getting dark. We should go" Jace said after he'd finish searching the apartment. "Where?" Chris asked. "Hodge said to bring the girl to the institute but I think he'll want to see you to" Jace stated, walking toward the front door. "No" Clary said "you go wherever you want but we've got to see Luke". Jace sighed "don't be stupid little girl, you're obviously in danger, we need to get to the institute and fast". "My name is not little girl" she said through her teeth "it's Clary; Chris, we need to find Luke". "She's right" Chris said to Jace "Luke will have answers and that's what you and your friend want right?" Jace looked conflicted, he stood silent for a second then sighed "fine, we go to this Luke's first".

Luke's house

"Garroway Books. Fine used, new, and out-of-print. Closed Saturdays" Jace reads aloud from front of a small grey house in Williamsburg, "he lives in a bookstore?" he said as he glared at Chris and Clary. "He lives behind the store, genius". She glared at the pad lock on the bookstore door "It's so weird, his truck's here, he should be here." "Do you have a key for his home" Jace asked impatiently. "No but I know where he hides the spare key for the back" Chris said leading them down the narrow alley between Luke's and the neighbour's house, this lead to chain-link fence which surrounded Luke's overgrown back garden. "Well up and over" Jace said, jamming the toe of a boot into a gap in the fence. He began climbing causing the fence to rattle loudly. Clary glanced around nervously, but luckily there were no lights on in the neighbours' houses. Jace reached the top of the fence and sprang down the other side, when he reached the floor he turned to the pair. "Well come on" he complained.

With a turn of a key the door swung open. It opened onto a small storage room, the bare walls peelings paints. Cardboard boxes were everywhere, their contents identified with markers such as; fiction, poetry, cooking, local interest and romance. "The apartment's through there" Clary said heading toward it, they were never supposed to go into the storage room and being here made Clary feel very anxious. Jace caught her arm. "Wait." She looked at him nervously "something wrong?" "I don't know." He edged between two narrow stacks of boxes and whistled. "You two might to come over here and see this." Chris wandered over first then Clary slowly joined them. She knew she didn't want to be in the storage room anymore. "It's too dark, I can't see anything" Chris complained. Light flared up, bathing the room in a brilliant glow. "Wooh" Chris said jumping backward hitting into Clary. Jace chuckled as he raised his hand revealing that the glow was coming out of his cupped fingers. "Witchlight" he explained showing them the smooth grey stone in his palm which was emitting light. "Look at that" he said, pointing at a closed door with a strange lock attached to a timer. Jace slowly opened the door revealing a padded cell behind it. "No wonder we were never allowed in here" Chris said bluntly. Amongst the awkward silent; muttered voices flowed through the storage room from the bookstore. "Do you think that Luke?" Clary asked as she heart begun pounding in her chest. "I think we'd better find out" Jace said lowering the witchlight and headed into bookstore.

The three of them quietly snuck into the bookstore toward Luke and two tattooed men. "Shadowhunters" Jace whispered pushing Clary and Chris behind the closer bookcase to them. He pulled out his weird knife and drawn a sort of square shaped. Clary and Chris watched curiously as the square went clear like a pane of glass, Chris sharply inhaled as Jace turned to them and mouthed _don't worry they can't see us._ Biting her lip, Clary moved to edge of the square and watching Luke sat edge of a desk. Now that they were closer, they could see the bruises on his face and hands, his fingers were scraped and bloody and there was a long cut along his neck which disappeared under his collar. _What on earth happened to him?_ She thought.

"Now, listen, all you got to do, mate, is tell me the truth." One of the tattooed men to said to Luke. "I'm telling you, I don't know where the Cup is." Luke said, although he looked calm, Clary could see tension through the lines on his shoulders and mouth. "I know you and Jocelyn are close. I'm not stupid. Am I? Don't answer that. Listen to me, mate, just tell me where the Mortal Cup is. And then Jocelyn will be fine." A trembling had started in Clary's fingers; she knew they were talking about her Mom. The tattooed man leaned closer and said "You just got to tell me where Jocelyn hid the Cup. Then you can have her back. She'll be safe and sound." Luke smiled, it transformed his face. Suddenly he was no longer the kind, scholarly man who taught Chris and Clary to ride their bikes. But something feral, someone vicious and cold. "I don't want her back. I couldn't care less. I have spent years... cosying up to that woman and her brats for the Mortal Cup. Pangborn, listen to me. I want to be the one to give her to Valentine." In a mixed wave of shock and panic Clary stepped backward knocking over a stack of book. She turned to grab them revealing herself to Luke and the two men. "Run" Jace screamed as he ran to hit one of the tattooed men. At the same time Luke yelled "Clary listen" but before she could, Chris pulled her into a run. Pangborn followed the two of them into the storage room. Chris ran in front of the padded cell as Pangborn jumped to tackle him. He quickly jumped out of the way then Clary slammed the door behind Pangborn. "Come on" Jace yelled running into the room toward the back door.

Once the three of them were a 'safe' distance from the store; Clary could finally start processing. She clutched her arms and breathed heavily, trying not to cry. "Clary" Jace said "You can't stay here, they'll find us." Clary started shaking "How could Luke say that he didn't care? I've known him for as long as I can remember. He used to read to us every night. He's been picking us up at school for years." Chris lightly started rubbing her back "I know but we need to get somewhere safe first, then we can find answers." He whispered trying to soothe her.

The institute

"Clary, clary can you hear me" a warm familiar voice yelled through the dark. She couldn't remember how she got here or where here was, one second she was sat awkwardly in between Chris and Jace on the L-train and now she was lying in a corridor that blurred in and out of focus. "Ok, this will only hurt for a second" another familiar voice said which followed with sharp string. "Wha-at you doo-ing" the first familiar voice yelled after an loud thump. "Jace, he's got one too" a female voice said. Clary tried to focus but the room, the sounds and the voices were fading away and Clary couldn't fight it anymore.

Clary slowly opened her eyelids which felt like they had been sewed shut; painfully she hauled herself to a sitting position seeing a strange mark on her arm. "I passed out and you guys tattooed me? I thought that only happened in Vegas." Clary said glaring at Jace sitting on the bed panel at the end of her cot. "You're not the only one" Chris laughed revealing his one too. "It's not a tattoo. It's a rune." Jace lifted his arms in defence. "There weird temporary markins which give you magical powers" Chris explained as she looked at him blank faced. "I know, I sound high" he sighed returning to his doodles. "So she's awake" a beautiful black haired girl purred as she entered the room. "You, you were at the club" Clary shrieked jumping out of her bed and onto Chris's. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood, by the way. I live here and you're the one who got ichor and blood over the carpet in the entryway" she complained walking over to Jace. "Yeah, sorry about that" Clary muttered looking down in embarrassment, "I'm Clary, Clary Fray." Isabelle flashed a dark glare at her "Whatever, Hodge wanted to see you two, he's in the library." Jace quickly stood up with a look of excitement. "I'll take you" he said.

The institute was huge; it was uniquely decorated in what looked like a mix of Hogwarts and a Victorian stately home. "So who lives here?" Clary asked trying to get her mind off the anxious feeling in her stomach. "Usually it's just us – Isabelle, Alec, Max, their parents – me and Hodge." "Alec? Max?" Clary asked, she hadn't heard those names before. "You met the beauteous Isabelle, right? Alec is her elder brother, you saw him at the club, and Max is younger. He's overseas with his parents". "On vacation?" Chris asked. "Not exactly" Jace hesitated "their sort of foreign diplomats, they're in the Shadowhunters home country right now. They took Max with them causes he's so young." Clary slowly came to a stop, "home country where's that?" Jace sighed turning around to look at them. "It's called Idris, it's a small country between Germany and France". Chris looked at him confusedly "Don't you mean Switzerland; I never heard country called Idris" Jace laughed "well of course not. The mundane don't know about it".

"Hundreds of Shadowhunters used to seek asylum here. But, as you can see, right now we're the only ones. Without the Mortal Cup, we're a dying breed." Jace explained as they passed a corridor of empty bedrooms. "Aren't you, uh…"Clary searched for the right word. "Reproducing?" Jace burst out laughing, "Sure. We love reproducing. It's one of our favourite things." He stopped outside a large double door "the library" he said opening them. "Thank God" Chris whispered standing behind them looking very uncomfortable.

The library was a circular tower of wonder, filled with beautiful leather bound books. Clary and Chris turned their heads to look at each other smiling, they knew they could spend a lifetime in this library just reading. "Book lovers, I see" the thin man with grey-streaked hair and a long beaky nose said from behind the desk in the centre of room. "How could you tell?" she asked the man behind the desk. "That we like books, I mean." A love of books was another trait the two of them share, Luke had promised to take them to the Library of Congress when Chris graduated school. But he probably didn't really mean it. "The looks on your faces when you walked in" he said "somehow I doubted you were that impressed by me." Chris chuckled "Yeah, sorry" he said walking over to the closest bookcase running his fingers across the spines of the books. "This place is incredible; I bet you hardly ever leave it". The man looked down quickly looking quite upset, rolling his hands into fists. "No I don't" he whispered. "Anyway, I am Hodge Starkweather, a professor of history, and, as such, I do not know nearly enough." Clary laughed a little and shook his outstretched hand "Clary Fray." He turned his hand to Chris, "Chris, nice to meet you sir" he said shaking his hand. "The honour is mine." Then they all sat around the desk, as Jace explained the events of their crazy journey. After he finished; Hodge had gone very pale "it is as I feared" he said. "The Circle is rising again."

He immediately stood up and started searching around the desk, muttering "where … where … ah, here it is!" He cleared his throat reading aloud: "I hereby render unconditional obedience to the Circle and its principles…I will be ready to risk my life at any time for the Circle, in order to preserve the purity of the bloodlines of Idris, and for the mortal world with whose safety we are charged." This time Chris was the one to turn pale, he even shook a little. But Jace just made a face "What was that from?" "It was the loyalty oath of the Circle of Raziel, from twenty years ago," said Hodge, sounding strangely tired. "It sounds creepy" said Clary. "Like a fascist organization or something." Hodge set the book down "they were a group" he slowly explained, "of Shadowhunters, led by Valentine, dedicated to wiping out all Downworlders to purify the world. Their plan was to wait for the Downworlders to arrive in Idris to sign the Accords. Which is a peace treaty which is signed every fifteen years in order to keep their magic potent," he added for Clary and Chris's benefit. "Then, they planned to slaughter them all."

"That was the Uprising" said Jace, finally recognizing the story Hodge was telling. "I didn't know Valentine and his followers had a name." "The name isn't spoken often nowadays," he explained "their existence remains an embarrassment to the Clave. Most documents pertaining to them have been destroyed." Jace bluntly asked "then why do you have a copy of that oath?" Hodge hesitated – only for an moment, "because" he said, finally "I helped write it." Jace looked up at that "You were in the Circle." "I was. Many of us were." Hodge was looking straight ahead "as was their mother." Clary jerked back as if he'd slapped her. "What? There must be a mistake; my mother would never have belonged to some kind of hate group." "It wasn't-" Jace began but Hodge cut him off. "I doubt," he said slowly, as if the words pained him, "that she had much of choice." Chris's broken voice whispered one word "Why?" already knowing he wasn't going to like the answer. "Because," said Hodge slowly, "she was Valentine's wife."

End of Chapter 3, hope you guys enjoy it.

Read more at: . ?f=150&t=9152


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Cassandra Clare's Mortal instrument series.

* * *

There was a moment of astonished silence before both clary and Jace began speaking at once. "Valentine had a wife? He was _married_? I thought-" "that's impossible! My mother would never – she was only ever married to my father! She didn't have an ex-husband!" Hodge raised his hands wearily. "Children-" "I'm not a child." Clary yelled as she spun away from the desk. "You knew her" Chris said to Hodge, making Jace and Clary jump, they had completely forgotten he was there. "Our Mom, why didn't you tell us to begin with?"

"I knew her as Jocelyn Fairchild, not Jocelyn Fray," said Hodge. "Your mother left the Circle. Once we realized how extreme Valentine's views had become – once we knew what he was prepared to do – many of us left. Lucian was the first to leave. That was a blow to Valentine. They had been very close." Hodge shook his head. "Then Michael Wayland, your father, Jace." Jace raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. "There were those who stayed loyal. Pangborn, Blackwell, The lightwoods-" "The lightwoods? You mean Robert and Maryse?" Jace looked thunderstruck. "What about you? When did you leave?" "I didn't," said Hodge softly. "Neither did they … We were afraid of what he might do. After the Uprising the loyalists like Blackwell and Pangborn fled. We stayed and cooperated with the Clave. Gave them names and helped them track down the ones who had run away. For that we received clemency."

"Clemency?" Jace's look was quick, but Hodge saw it. "You are thinking of the curse that binds me here, aren't you? You always assumed it was a vengeance spell cast by an angry demon or warlock. I let you think it, not the truth. The curse that binds me was cast by the Clave." Jace face was a mask of astonishment, "for being in the Circle? For not leaving it before the Uprising?" "But the Lightwoods weren't punished," Clary said. "Why not? They'd done the same thing you'd done." "There were extenuating circumstances in their case, they were married, and they had a child. Although it is not as if they reside in outpost, far from home, by their own choice. We were banished here, the three of us – the four of us, I should say; Alec was a squalling baby when we left the Glass City. They can return to Idris on official business only, and then only for short times. I can never return; I will never see the Glass City again."

Jace stared. It was as if he were looking at his tutor with new eyes, Clary thought, though it wasn't Jace who changed. "The law is hard, but it is the law" he said, "I taught you that," said Hodge with dry amusement in his voice. "And now you turn my lessons back at me. Rightly too." He looked as if he wanted to sink down into a nearest chair, but held himself upright nevertheless. In his rigid posture there was evidence of soldier he had once been, she thought. "Was our Mom a runner too?" "No, it was believed she was burned along Valentine and the cup to avoid punishment from the Clave." Then there was a loud crashing sound from Chris's chair hitting the floor; he looked like a terrified ghost. He started shaking as his hands turned to fists. "In a fire" he backed away hitting into the table behind him, "you were there?" Jace asked seriously. "Yeah …No … I remember a fire but don't …I don't know" he looked so fragile at that moment like he was going to break into a million pieces. "Were you?" he pressed. "Jace, just leave it" Clary angrily insisted as she lightly rubbed Chris's arm in order to try to calm him. "No, it's important if he was there, then he could know where the cup is or at least where your Mom first hid it" Jace argued. "It's pointless; all I remember is being in a room on fire, no details and no clues. Just the flames."

"Well there is a rune, called the recall rune it will allow you to relive this memory, but it may still be difficult for you. So it'll be up to you whether or not you do this." Hodge explained as he moved over to him. Every part of Chris's mind was yelling at him to say no, but instead he took a deep breath and nodded. He was determined to see what had happened and deep down he knew he also needed to know. "Ok, let's begin. I think it will be best for you to lie down" Hodge claimed leading them over to the sofa near the fire on the far side of the room. Chris laid down awkwardly on the sofa with Clary sitting next to him and Hodge and Jace behind him on the other side. "It will be ok, I will be right here to guide you if you need it" Hodge said lightly as he took Chris's arm. "I will be here too" Clary whispered taking his other hand.

It was like waking up from a long sleep, his eyes just saw blurriness. But after the blurriness stopped, Chris realised he wasn't in the library anymore. "Christopher" Hodge voice flooded the room "can you tell us what you see and what is happens". Chris looked around the small room. "It's so weird, I'm in this room, I think it a hallway, it's seems so familiar and safe but I can't remember ever being here before. Right, umm, I think I'm playing, hey Mr Hooty" Chris marvelled at the sight of his favourite childhood toy, a soft plush owl teddy. "This is ridiculous" Jace grumbled, "this isn't like scanning through a book, Jace, if we want details, he needs to relive the whole event. Now Chris is anyone with you, can you hear anything" Hodge asked. Chris watched as two elderly people came down the stairs. He knew them "Grandma and Pops" the sight of them made him feel so happy. "What are they like?" Clary voice whispered in his ear. "Like Mom, wait they're talking. _What did she say to do again Adele_. _She said to pack up some of the little ones thing and wait for a friend to come and get him._ She is talking to me now, Ok. _Hey sweety, are you ready to go on an adventure."_

"It's been quiet for await now, no wait, there someone new, she giving me a lolly pop. She's going into the other room. Their yelling, I can hear screaming, crying, someone pleading why? Why are you doing this to us? Dad, I can hear his voice in the other room. No … No there's smoke, it every where. There are flames coming in from under the door. I can't breathe, I can't BREATHE. LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT DADDY, LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT DADDY." A jerk ran through Chris's spine, the memory violently changed around him. He was in a small square being chase by his Mom through the fountains, he couldn't stop giggled. "What wrong with him" Jace shock voice asked, "his mind, it trying to protect him for the trauma, trying to make him feel safe be reliving a more pleasure memory." Hodge explain. "Clary do you think you could talk him back to the previous memory. I think your voice will be more soothing for him." Chris felt a light pressure on his hand, "Chris, I know, I know that place was terrifying. But you need to go back; it's the only way to find Mom. Remember, you're alive, so you're going to get out of there. Ok." Reluctantly Chris returned to the room on fire. "He screaming _Where is it, Where is it, WHERE IS IT._ " Chris breaths became sharp and quick, his body started switching, then he instantly calm.

"Mom, she's here, she's hugging too tightly". Things started to get blurred after that, then the memory shifted to an unfamiliar room. Luke was there; it was weird to to see him through the eyes of the memory, he was a stranger to him. He lied on the hotel bed opposite Chris. Mom stood next to him holding Mr Hooty, she opened his back pulling out a tarot card. She sighed in relieve, then lent into Chris's ear and whispered "I knew my secret was safe with you, Jonathan." Chris's eyes jerked opened and away from this horrific dream. But the memory wasn't truly finish yet, words were whispering through his head. _The memories they're returning, we need to go to Magus Bane's again._ "Magus Bane" Chris repeated as he stood up from the sofa. The shock and stress finally overwhelmed him causing his to pass out.


End file.
